Life Goes On
by dreamer one
Summary: Part 7 of the Alone series, a transition piece focusing on 3 O'Neill family events: a family vacation, Daniel & Janet's wedding and an unexpected surprise.
1. Chapter 1 Ready, Set, Go

LIFE GOES ON

A/N: This part of the Alone series is a bridge to the next major O'Neill family adventure and will cover three major story lines: a family vacation, Daniel and Janet's wedding and a wonderful surprise. I think it will be fun to read (and write, I hope). Any and all feedback along the way will be very much appreciated!

* * *

Part 1: OUR FAMILY VACATION

Chapter One: Ready, Set, Go!

The O'Neill family had celebrated Jon's second birthday one week ago. It was a very happy occasion, an opportunity to rejoice in the physical and developmental gains the little tyke had made since his traumatic premature birth.

"Hey, big boy! How's my favorite three-year-old today?" Jack asked as he came in the door and was greeted by Jon.

"Me is two, Daddy! You know," Jon said as he almost jumped into his father's arms.

Holding this rambunctious bundle of energy, it was hard for Jack to remember a time when he and Sam worried about this child's very survival. In fact, if it hadn't been for the fortuitous appearance of his now brother-in-law, Dr. Luke Sisko, the O'Neills' youngest may not have survived his premature birth, let alone become the perfectly healthy, challenging toddler they loved today.

"Jack, are we ready?" Sam's voice called from the next room.

"Just got in, honey. You've got to give me a minute," Jack called in reply.

"Plane leaves at 1500 hours. We've got to get going," she said, coming up to her husband and kissing him.

"Keep doing that and we're really going to be late," Jack quipped.

"You! What a one-track mind you have!" Sam teased, knowing she'd have to be the one to ensure the family stayed on schedule today.

"Aw, but it's a great track, don't you think?" he said waggling his eyebrows.

"Not now," Sam scolded, only a second before she was interrupted by her two older children. Grace and Jake came bounding down the stairs, full of enthusiasm and raring to go.

"We're ready! Can we go now?" Grace asked hopefully.

"Everybody packed?" Jack inquired, already knowing the answer, given Sam's talent for family organization.

"Yes!"

"Bags in the car?"

"Yes!" the twins clamored, encouraging Jon to shout with them.

"Anybody ready to go?" Jack asked rhetorically.

"We are!" came the very loud response.

"Everybody made a bathroom stop?" Jack asked, in his role as practical father.

"Yes, Dad," Jake said, looking at his father impatiently. "We're not five anymore you know."

_Don't I know it_, Jack thought. The twins were growing up so quickly, sometimes he wished Sam would let him use the Ancient time machine to help him slow things down.

"Okay, Colonel," he said, speaking to Sam who by now was rolling her eyes, "let's move out."

"Yes, sir," Sam replied formally, replete with a mock salute that always started the twins giggling.

"Yay, we're going! I can't wait to get on the boat!" Grace enthused.

Less than a year ago, Jack and Sam had taken an Alaskan cruise without children. For their eighth wedding anniversary, their friends had decided the couple needed a vacation by themselves. Janet, Daniel and Teal'c, with some long distance help from Maureen and Luke had arranged the cruise and childcare arrangements for the ten day trip. Although the kids had been well cared for and royally entertained at home, they'd made no bones about missing their parents for that protracted period of time.

As for Jack and Sam, the time had been a glorious second honeymoon of sorts. They'd almost forgotten the joy of being alone together on a _relaxing_ adventure (that is, one without the constant threat of death or serious injury). Nevertheless, by the end of the trip, they had to admit they missed the children. Moreover, both parents had decided a cruise would be a great way to take a family vacation.

And so, as the winter winds descended around them in Colorado Springs, the O'Neill family set off for warmer climes. By 1200 hours, everything and everyone was piled into the SUV for the trip to the airport and the long awaited first leg of their family vacation.

* * *

Hope you like; Please review! 

More coming soon.


	2. Chapter 2 I Don't Believe It!

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, everyone. Very encouraging; it certainly got me motivated to write this chapter earlier than I planned to do it. Hope you like.

* * *

Chapter 2: I DON'T BELIEVE IT!

The flight to Fort Lauderdale was uneventful. After a brief chauffeured ride to Port Carnival, the O'Neill family boarded the Disney cruise ship.

Though the children took the 757 jet in stride (after all, the twins had been on more impressive aircraft in their young lives), the "boat" was a totally different matter. It was "really big", in Jake's inimitable words. "Are you sure it won't sink," the normally unflappable seven-year-old had asked his mother as they boarded. Jack had listened as his wife tried to explain the laws of physics that kept the big ship afloat in words he and Jake could understand.

After check-in, the family made their way to the stateroom the five of them would share for the duration of the trip. It was fairly spacious and well appointed, sporting a queen sized bed, a queen sized pull out couch and a crib, specially requested for Jon who had yet to graduate to a regular bed. Off the sleeping area was a pleasant sitting room and balcony. Space would be cramped for three very active children and their parents, but it was unlikely the family would spend much awake time in the stateroom so no one was really concerned.

As Jack and Sam unpacked, they noticed the sudden quiet in the room. Turning around they saw Jake and Grace sitting, deep in concentration, at the small table provided in the sitting area. They were studying the activities brochure provided when the family boarded.

"Mommy, what does prohibited mean?" Grace asked.

"It means something that's not allowed, princess. Why?" Sam replied.

"This says children under eight prohibited," the third grader replied. "But I _want_ to go to the Oceaneer Lab with the older kids."

"Me too!" Jake chimed in. "I don't want to be with the little kids all the time."

"Me go too!" Jon added much to his older siblings' chagrin.

"Well, I'm sure you and Jake will be able to participate in some of the older children's activities once I talk with the counselor," Sam assured them, knowing both children were mature and extraordinarily experienced for their young ages. "Let's just see what happens."

"Yay! I want to do underwater experiments and see dolphins!" Grace enthused.

"And I want to see the coral reef," Jake added. "And Dad, remember you promised we could go snorkeling. You're going to teach us, right?"

"Absolutely, slugger," Jack responded, finding himself a little overwhelmed by the choice of activities. "What do you say we start with a swim on deck?"

"Can't we swim in the ocean? I really want to swim in the ocean," Grace insisted.

"Me too," Jon added, clinging to his mother's leg and pulling until he got her attention.

"No ocean swimming until the ship is in port. Right now we've got to settle for the pool on deck," Jack explained. "Race you to the pool. Last one in gives me his cake at dinner tonight!"

Needless to say, everyone was in their suits in no time, including little Jon. As Sam carried Jon to the elevators, the twins raced ahead of both their parents only to run head first into an immovable object. And it wasn't Mickey Mouse.

"Uncle T.! I didn't know you were coming on vacation too!" Grace exclaiming, throwing her arms around the big man's legs, just before he lifted her into his arms.

Sam simply looked at their good friend in amazement as Jack broached the question. "This is a surprise," he said blandly.

"You did not expect me, O'Neill?" Teal'c inquired in his normal tone.

"There's that," Jack began. "But I've got to admit the real surprise – I've never seen you in shorts, T. Interesting look for you."

"Indeed," Teal'c replied. By now Sam was giggling and feeling there was something very right about this sudden appearance. The reason for it was certainly a mystery but it was great to see an old friend who had been absent for some time.

"Come on, you can come swimming with us, Uncle T.," Jake called, resuming his mad dash for the elevator, and pulling Teal'c by the hand after him.

Teal'c looked backwards towards his good friends and nodded.

"Alright. The water waits for no one," Jack said to Teal'c's back, planning to figure out what was going on with his friend as soon as the kids were occupied on deck.

OoOoOo

It wasn't long before Sam and the children were in the pool. The twins swam like fish and Sam had obtained a flotation device for Jon who was just learning to swim and certainly not independent at this point. Sam realized Jack wanted some time to talk with Teal'c out of earshot of the children and would fill her in later.

Standing by the side of the pool, away from other guests, Teal'c began, "Are you armed O'Neill?"

"Am I armed?" Jack asked, looking puzzled. "T., I'm on vacation, for crying out loud."

"Indeed you are," came the reply. "Are you armed?"

"That's why you're here, isn't it? Bodyguard duty?" Jack asked, already knowing the answer.

"Indeed. Are you armed."

"Yeah, but it's against ship's policy. I had Thor send a 9 mil and a zat straight to the wall safe in the stateroom. You?"

"I am armed. You are concerned, are you not, my friend?" Teal'c asked soberly.

"I suppose. T., I'd rather not think about it. Maybe I'm paranoid. Hell, I know I'm paranoid. But I swear, I've seen that car in front of the house one too many times and the teacher's report of someone hanging around school, I've got to admit, I'm spooked."

"Have you informed Samantha?"

"Yeah. But I wish I didn't have to. I want her to enjoy the children, not worry about them all the time," Jack said, exhaling sharply.

"I understand," Teal'c replied as a husband and father himself. "We will watch and they will be safe."

TBC

* * *

The plot thickens; more will be revealed. Please let me know what you think! 


	3. Chapter 3 What Is A Mickey Mouse?

CHAPTER THREE: WHAT IS A MICKEY MOUSE?

Aboard the Disney Magic, the O'Neill party entered Parrot Cay, a bright, cheerful family dining room with a Caribbean flavor. Having the family ready by the second seating was miraculous considering how excited the kids were. If the "munchkins" had their way, they would have done **everything** on their very first day aboard. As it was, a nice swim, an introductory visit to the Oceaneer Lab – where the twins were welcomed into the older age group of children -- and first meetings with some of their favorite Disney characters had highlighted the day so far. Jon had been especially captivated by all the hustle and bustle, not to mention the bright colors and larger than life costumed characters.

Jack and Sam hoped that a good dinner would help settle everyone down as evening approached. Parrot Cay, one of a half dozen dining rooms aboard the ship, seemed a good choice tonight, offering something to please every member of the family. Although Jon's tastes were still pretty limited, the twins had learned to enjoy a wide variety of seafood. Jake and Grace ordered shrimp while Jon was perfectly happy with his favorite foods: macaroni and cheese and a hot dog, served in style on brightly colored Disney dinnerware. Once the food arrived, their tired parents were pleasantly surprised to see Jake, Grace and Jon focused on dinner, not bouncing around the dining room. As Teal'c stoically observed during the meal, "they appear to be starving, Samantha."

It had been months since Teal'c's last visit. In the past year, the heroic Jaffa had gone through major life changes. Not the least of these was his marriage to Mar'tac, a religious leader of the new Jaffa nation. The ceremony had been held on Chulak with many of Teal'c's SGC comrades in attendance. (Surviving some culturally unique Chulak wedding customs, Jack and Sam had come back unscathed, but grateful they'd been married according to Tauri tradition.)

"Teal'c, I hope you know how glad we are to have you with us," Sam said, as a glorious chocolate torte arrived for dessert.

"As I am to be here, Samantha," Teal'c replied. "It has been too long."

"How is Mar'tac?" Jack inquired. "It's too bad she couldn't come along."

"As you are aware, it is a security issue, O'Neill," Teal'c answered with a hint of regret, recalling how his own security clearance was fairly extraordinary considering his extraterrestrial origin. He would've loved to share the experience of his adopted planet with his wife, but knew that opportunity would never come to pass.

"Yes, but still… So how is she?" Jack persisted.

"Mar'tac is well," the imposing Jaffa answered solemnly. However, soon I will not be as free to leave her behind."

While the children dove into their servings of chocolate cake and vanilla ice cream, Jack and Sam stared silently at their good friend.

Catching their quizzical look, Teal'c smiled in his usual understated manner and continued. "My wife is expecting her first child in six months. I am to be a father again."

"That's wonderful, Teal'c!" Sam exclaimed. "Isn't it, Jack?"

"I'm glad for you Teal'c. There's nothing more important than family," Jack said sincerely, as he squeezed Sam's hand across the table.

"I concur, O'Neill," Teal'c said, "I am most happy."

"Will we get to meet your baby, Uncle T.?" Grace asked. "I'm a good babysitter," she announced proudly.

"I hope to bring the baby to Earth to meet all of you, Grace," Teal'c answered with a bow of his head. Grace smiled in reply, secretly hoping to have her first babysitting job in the very near future.

OoOoOo

Once everyone had finished dessert, all of the dinner guests at Parrot Cay were invited to the nearby theater. With difficulty, Jack and Sam had kept this final treat of the evening a secret from the children, and, without trying, from Teal'c as well.

"What do you say, kids? You want to go or are you too tired?" Jack asked teasingly, just after the announcement was made.

"We're not tired, Daddy," Grace proclaimed. "Are we?" she asked, looking for backup

"Nope, not me, I've got lots of energy," Jake called happily. "Let's go!"

"Let's go!" Jon echoed.

"I think we have a unanimous vote, General," Sam said. "Come on Teal'c, this should be fun."

The twins escorted Teal'c to the nearby two hundred seat performance theater, each child holding one of "Uncle T's" large hands. Jack and Sam walked arm in arm while Jon scampered ahead excitedly, always looking back to remain just in sight of his parents.

As they took their seats towards the front of the auditorium, the stars of the show, none other than the children's favorite Disney characters, made their way up the center aisle to the stage. When the characters approached the front of the theater, the children spontaneously rose to their feet to greet their special friends.

In lead position was a life sized Mickey Mouse, merrily bouncing up the aisle and greeting all the children he could reach. As the band of characters proceeded to the stage, singing and happily swaying from side to side, Mickey, delayed by all his fans, stopped right in front of the O'Neills, reaching out to Jake and Jon. Standing closest to the aisle, both boys were delighted and went to greet Mickey. Imagine their surprise when Teal'c sternly placed his own large frame between them and the Disney star.

Mickey's human counterpart was probably no more than eighteen years old. However, when faced with the unyielding glare that met him, the young Disney employee knew enough to back away, even before Jack came to the rescue. Quietly, but firmly grasping his friend's forearm Jack said, "T., it's okay. It's just Mickey Mouse. Stand down!"

Fortunately, Teal'c listened and turned to Jack with a quizzical look. "Indeed, I will stand down, O'Neill," he said. Then, still looking quite puzzled, he asked, "But what is a Mickey Mouse?" While all three children shook hands with their Disney hero, Jack undertook the explanation and Sam did her best to avoid giggling. After all, Teal'c had come within a hair's breath of taking out Mickey Mouse.

OoOoOo

Disney on Parade ended about an hour later. By 2200 hours, the O'Neills had made their way back to the stateroom, accompanied by Teal'c, whose accommodations were directly across the hall.

"I think we're all pretty tired," Sam announced as she held little Jon, fast asleep, in her arms. She smiled as she saw the twins yawning despite their best efforts to hold their eyes open and not miss anything. "I think it's time to get three little munchkins into bed."

"Looks like you and I won't be far behind, Sam," Jack volunteered with a very fatigued smile. "As great as vacations are, we're not as young as we used to be."

"I will retire to my quarters for the moment, O'Neill," Teal'c said, taking his leave from the twins.

"Goodnight, Uncle T.," the twins called.

"One of us will be over after the kids are asleep, T. We need to talk," Jack said simply.

"Indeed."

Entering the stateroom with the children, Sam was mildly surprised to find a message waiting for her. _Who could have found us here?_ She wondered, putting the message aside, certain it could wait until the children were asleep.

"But Mommy, we don't want to go to sleep. We want to see Snow White and the Dwarfs," Grace protested as Sam made to turn down the beds.

"Ah! What's that I hear? A protest from the princess?" Jack asked, as he joined the family.

"But Daddy, there is so much to do! I don't want to miss anything," Grace said.

"Well, in that case, I know two seven-year-olds who better join their little brother in dreamland right away."

"Why, Daddy?" Jake asked through a big yawn.

"We're all going snorkeling tomorrow, that's why, slugger. If you're still yawning, you can't go, now can you?" Jack answered with great seriousness. "And there will be a surprise!"

"What surprise, Daddy?" Grace asked, like her mother, never one to wait for surprises.

Grinning at Sam, Jack answered his curious little girl, "Now, if I told you…"

"I know, I know… it wouldn't be a surprise," Grace said, smothering another yawn and starting to change into her pajamas.

OoOoOo

In twenty minutes, all three children were safely tucked into bed. Sam could have sworn they were asleep as soon as their little heads hit the pillows. She knew she wasn't far behind; it had been a long day. She only hoped she could stay awake long enough to spend some time with Jack once he returned from his conference with Teal'c. In the meantime, she might as well check out the message that was waiting for her attention.

The message was from Beverly Picard, head researcher at the NID lab. For the past few months, Sam had once again assumed long distance oversight responsibility for the Washington lab in addition to her duties at the SGC. Beverly, as before, was responsible for day to day operations, but reported to Sam.

_What could be so important it couldn't wait until we got home?_ Slowly opening the communiqué, the urgency of the message dawned on her. _Oh, God. This isn't possible; it's just not possible, _she thought.

TBC

A/N: My thanks to Ilovesg1 for reminding me Teal'c wouldn't be familiar with the character of Mickey Mouse.

I had difficulty getting this chapter to hang together. I'm trying to portray a fun family time while sustaining a sense of mystery and updating you on the changes in the characters' lives over the two years since the last installment. How am I doing? What else would you like to know? Please review!


	4. Chapter 4 Not Just Fun and Games

CHAPTER FOUR: NOT JUST FUN AND GAMES

The family's first full day aboard ship dawned a bit earlier than Jack and Sam would have liked. If possible, the twins woke up more excited than on Christmas morning. And Jon, well Jon was just plain irresistible when he pleaded to start the day "right now, _please_".

So, at what Jack O'Neill considered an obscenely early hour, parents and children made their way to the upper deck for an outdoor breakfast. They were treated to a gloriously warm, sunny morning as the Magic made its way towards its first port of call, Castaway Cay.

"Sam, sit down with the kids, I'll grab coffees on the way over," Jack volunteered.

"Good idea. Thanks honey," the sleepy-eyed, blond-haired mother muttered as she herded her wide awake children to a round table graced with a matching umbrella.

"Are we there yet, Mom?" Jake inquired, his voice bordering on a whine.

"The island?" Sam asked, still only half awake

"Yes, Mom. Are we there yet? Jake replied helpfully, trying his very best to be patient.

"Well," Sam said, trying to wake up, "according to the schedule, the ship should arrive at the island in about two hours."

"Too long! I can't wait to go snorkeling, Mommy," Grace said. "Please, make them go faster," she pleaded.

"We'll get there when we get there, Grace. Let's enjoy breakfast and this beautiful morning," Sam suggested, hoping for a distraction.

Someone must have been listening to Sam's silent prayers. Sam smiled her gratitude as Jack returned with the coffees. Even better, to the children's delight, and Sam's relief, several of the Disney characters began to make the rounds of the upper deck breakfast area, greeting guests as they went. This served as a great distraction while Jack guided all three of his munchkins through the sumptuous breakfast buffet. By the time they returned with their overly sweet choices and some of Jon's favorite cereal and fruit, they were in a much better mood. After all, they'd said good morning to Donald Duck _and_ Cinderella, Grace's very favorite heroine.

As he returned to the table, Jack couldn't miss the preoccupied, faraway look on his wife's face. Last night, once the children were asleep, she'd mentioned the message from work, but they'd both been too tired to discuss its contents. Now Jack realized he probably should have insisted. Whatever it was, it was obvious she'd been worrying about it by herself, probably all night. And her refusal to eat anything this morning was definitely not a good sign.

Halfway through breakfast, Teal'c appeared, looking wide awake and refreshed. Joining the family, he bid them each good morning, and settled in to attack his rather sizeable breakfast platter.

"So T., I see marriage hasn't decreased the appetite any. Leave any food for the rest of the guests?" Jack quipped.

"Indeed I did, O'Neill," Teal'c replied. "There appears to be sufficient for all."

Sam shook her head as the two good friends engaged in their typical banter. "Teal'c, I hope you're joining us at Castaway Cay later this morning," she said.

"Yeah, Uncle T.," Jake interjected, "we're going snorkeling and 'pearsailing' and everything."

"I think that's parasailing, Jake," his father corrected quietly.

"Yeah, that's what I said, where you can fly like a bird when the boat pulls you. Daddy says I have to go with a grown up. Will you take me, Uncle T.?"

"I would be honored, Jacob," Teal'c replied with one of his friendliest smiles.

oOoOoO

Castaway Cay was a resort island set aside for Disney Cruise guests. Boasting attractions for adults, adolescents, children and families, there seemed to be something for everyone.

The O'Neills planned to spend most of the day engaged in water sports: snorkeling, swimming and parasailing for a start.

As the ship pulled into dock, Teal'c was entertaining the O'Neill children at a video game arcade just below the main deck. This gave Jack and Sam some precious time to discuss last night's message from Beverly Picard.

"So let me get this straight. Beverly found records missing yesterday?" Jack asked as he stood next to his wife, holding the rail and looking out at the sea. "And she thought you needed to know right away, in the middle of our vacation?"

"Yes," Sam began, knowing she'd need to explain what concerned her so much about this message. "You see, the only records missing are those involving me and the twins, the records of the telekinesis testing."

"You're kidding! Why now? It's been seven years. Does she have any idea why someone wants this stuff now?" Jack asked in his usual direct manner.

"No, not at all," Sam said, obviously worried. "She's not even sure when the records went missing. But she thought we should know. What with the strange car you spotted in the neighborhood watching the kids, I agree with her. Jack, something's going on and we need to find out what it is. I'm scared for the kids. Who knows what they want."

"Sam, we'll take care of it, whatever 'it' is. We don't know what's happening or who they are, if there is a 'they'," Jack said, trying to reassure his wife in spite of his own concern. "Remember, Homeworld did an extensive sweep of the ship before we came on board, not to mention background checks, so I'm thinking we should be safe enough here. Anyway, Teal'c is about the best bodyguard a family could want. Hell, he almost took out Mickey Mouse for us! What more can we ask?"

The last comment had the intended effect and Sam started to laugh in spite of herself. Jack believed every possible precaution had been taken to keep the children safe on the ship. He and the kids were having a great time; he hoped Sam would be able to relax and enjoy herself as well.

"Okay, we're on vacation and we're safe. I get it," Sam said, not quite sounding convinced.

"And I'll get Homeworld on this latest twist this afternoon. If the thieves are findable, we'll find them."

"Okay and I'll try to stay focused on vacation," Sam said, admitting to herself that for now the children had the best protection possible.

OoOoOo

"Daddy, that was great! Can we do it again?" Grace asked after finishing her third parasailing excursion, this one, secure in the arms of her father.

"It was great, wasn't it Princess," Jack agreed. "But I think the O'Neill family has just about worn out their welcome. What's it been, about 20 trips so far, Sam?"

"Pretty close. I'd say we got our money's worth," Sam replied, agreeing it had been a wonderfully entertaining afternoon.

"Maybe we can take Uncle Danny and Aunt Janet 'airasailing' for their wedding present," Grace suggested.

Sam smothered a giggle as she heard her daughter's latest mispronunciation and saw Jack wince. If anyone deserved to be subjected to a slaughtering of the English language, it was Jack O'Neill!

A/N: I had promised one of the faithful reviewers a little romantic alone time for Jack and Sam. Couldn't get it in this chapter. But I promise next chapter, really!


	5. Chapter 5 Alone At Last

CHAPTER FIVE: ALONE AT LAST

The next few days were spent in the relaxing elegance of the Caribbean, enjoying sun drenched beaches, great food and the quality family time they'd all missed of late.

After the message from Beverly the first night on board, there'd been no further contact from the mainland. Yes, Jack had called his contacts at Homeland Security and triggered an extensive investigation of the records theft. But for the most part thoughts of work, the SGC and Washington faded into the background. The atmosphere of the cruise was a wonderful way to relax; even with concerns for the children lurking in the background, Jack and Sam were thoroughly enjoying the vacation.

The Magic was making its way to the final port of call, where guests would spend their last full day of the cruise. Within forty-eight hours, the ship would pull into Port Carnival for debarkation. As the enchanted vacation time was winding down, Teal'c realized his friends were still missing something important, namely a little alone time. Always one to come through in a pinch, the formidable Jaffa decided he had just the answer for that particular problem.

During a glorious afternoon spent swimming and monitoring the twins in the Oceaneer Lab, (despite any and all reassurances, Sam couldn't abide having them out of the sight of at least one of the adults) Teal'c managed to confer with all three children about his plan for their parents. Once he realized Jon and the twins were in agreement, Teal'c put his plan into motion.

"Uncle T.," Jon called quietly, pulling at the large man's hand as they walked down the hall to his stateroom. "Where do I sleep tonight?"

Teal'c had volunteered to take Jon for a quick bathroom stop and clean up. Seems the latest ice cream extravaganza had landed directly on the little guy's T-shirt.

"Tonight, you will sleep between your two siblings. I believe there is more than enough room for three children in the bed."

"Where do you sleep?"

"I shall keep watch and meditate during the night, my young friend," Teal'c replied.

oOoOoO

The twins and their parents met Teal'c and Jon as they headed back to the upper deck.

"Okay, team," Jack started. "It's1700 hours, almost dinner time. How 'bout we go to the Animator's Palate tonight?" Jack suggested naming the children's favorite dining location during the past week.

"We'll go with Uncle T., Dad," Jake said. "You and Mommy can't come with us tonight."

"Yeah. You have to go to a restaurant for grown-ups. Uncle T. said so," Grace added.

"T. say Mommy, Daddy 'lone," Jon piped in, using his own inimitable short hand.

"He did, did he?" Sam said, picking up her youngest and holding him in her arms.

"Indeed, friends. I would be honored to care for the young O'Neills," Teal'c said. "I suggest the two of you dress for dinner. Your reservations are for second seating 1930 hours at Palo."

OoOoOo

At first, Jack and Sam were reluctant to accept Teal'c's generous offer to keep the children overnight. But once they realized everyone, even little Jon, thought spending the evening with Uncle T. was "a great adventure", they came to see the opportunity for the special gift it was.

"What am I going to wear, Jack? I didn't think we'd be going to a fancy dinner on this cruise. It was supposed to be for the kids."

"Whatever you wear, Sam," he said sincerely, "you'll be the most beautiful woman in the room. No doubt about it."

Shaking her head and smiling at the same time, Sam replied, "Hold that thought, Mister. Seriously, Palo is elegant. I want to look nice."

"You're already stunning," Jack said, coming up directly before her and gently kissing her lips. "But if you insist on fussing, you've got two hours to go the spa before you have to get dressed."

Thinking better of it, Sam changed her mind. "That would waste two hours I could spend in paradise with my husband. Why don't we take a walk on deck instead? Maybe I can get by with a shower and one of the outfits I brought. What do you think?"

"You're incredible, that's what I think, Sam," he said, taking her arm as they headed to the promenade. Teal'c was right. Great as it was, they'd had little if any time to themselves during this vacation. Though the cruise line assured parents about the safety of their children in supervised activities like the Oceaneer Lab, providing pagers so parents could go off on their own and still feel connected, Sam hadn't felt she could rely on that. All of a sudden, knowing the children would be safe, just across the hall with Teal'c tonight, Jack felt like he was on his honeymoon again.

OoOoOo

By1900 hours, Sam had put the finishing touches on her makeup and was ready to make an appearance for the only person she wanted to impress – Jack. Fashionably clad in slinky black pants and an off the shoulder royal blue sequined top, Sam finally felt appropriately, if simply, dressed. Her initial impression was confirmed by the appreciative look she found in her husband's eyes when he returned to the stateroom.

Jack O'Neill had believed for some time that he'd had the good fortune to meet, fall in love with and marry the most beautiful woman in the world. To him, Samantha Carter O'Neill was gorgeous in denim jeans, planting flowers in the garden. Today as he saw the vision waiting for him in his stateroom, his breath caught and he thought his heart would stop. After so many years, she was still amazing.

"You _are_ beautiful," he said simply, as he gazed at her admiringly.

"I think you're starting to repeat yourself," Sam observed with her trademark megawatt smile.

"Hey, it bears repeating," Jack defended. "We could stay in, you know," he suggested. "Maybe order pizza?"

For that poorly considered menu choice, Jack was treated to Sam's less than patient look and gentle rebuke. "Jack O'Neill, after the effort I put into this little outfit, we are taking full advantage of Teal'c's gift to us. That means dinner, dancing and …"

"I was just hoping we could do the 'and' thing first," Jack said with feigned innocence.

Sam decided two could play at this game, and took the opportunity to work out some of her own concerns and tease her husband at the same time.

"Well maybe we should stay in. The children might need us, who knows what could happen. That way they could find us easily."

"Sam, if you're going to worry and not let yourself enjoy this evening, I'm going to the casino."

"I think they call it the 'gaming tables' here, dear," Sam countered, stiffing a giggle.

"You're putting me on, aren't you?" Jack asked, starting to realize Sam was having too much fun with this.

"Just a little. But I _am_ worried about Jon. He's so little. He's never been out of his own bed and away from us at the same time."

"Worse comes to worse, Sam, T. does know where to find us. He made the reservations, remember?" Jack reminded her. "Now what do you say we head out to Palo? They won't hold that table forever, even if you are the best looking, smartest woman on board."

Sam smiled, kissing the love of her life for his efforts. Together, one of the happiest couples on the Disney Magic headed off to dinner, discretely holding hands and smiling at the thought of the night ahead.

OoOoOo

Palo lived up to its reputation as a plush, upscale dining room catering to adult couples. As they arrived, the O'Neills were shown to a table comfortably distant from neighboring diners. White table linens, candlelight and soft music combined to set the mood for a romantic evening.

Waiting for their meals to arrive, Jack and Sam talked comfortably about the topics most important to them. "The munchkins", the upcoming Frasier/Jackson wedding and their memories of the cruise thus far, took second place only to their thoughts of each other. As they lapsed into companionable silence once the delicious main course was completed, Jack reached his hand across the table and Sam reached back. Blushing as Jack squeezed her hand, Sam realized after years of marriage, she was still shy about any public display of affection. But she was getting over that particular worry, as witnessed by the sparkling eyes and tender smile she now directed towards her husband.

"This really is nice," she said softly, secretly hoping the moment would never end.

Jack restrained his instinctive response of "yeahsureyabetcha" fearing it would ruin the mood. By trial and error, the rough and tumble black-ops soldier had learned a bit about romance over the past few years.

"Better than nice, I'd say. Can't imagine anywhere I'd rather be; certainly no one I'd rather be there with," he said instead, intently gazing into the blue eyes he loved so much, willing his wife to feel his love and sincerity.

It did the trick. Lost in each other's eyes, focused on where their hands were joined, fingers intertwined, the couple was oblivious to the dancing that had begun, and the envious looks they were receiving from their fellow guests. An announcement of a special anniversary dance for a couple celebrating their silver wedding anniversary momentarily broke the spell.

Breaking eye contact, Jack and Sam temporarily focused on the announcer who was introducing the anniversary couple and their song.

"That'll be us, in what, sixteen years?" Sam said.

"I'm afraid you'll have to wheel me in, in sixteen years, Sam," Jack chuckled, only half kidding. "People will take one look at me and think we're celebrating our fiftieth!"

"They will not, Jack O'Neill!" Sam protested, grabbing hold of his hand again.

"Hey, my only consolation is at the rate Danny Boy is going, he'll be an old man before he finally ties the knot too," he said with a wink, referring to the long engagement Daniel and Janet had endured, despite their best efforts to the contrary.

"Okay, enough of this wallowing, Jack," Sam said, determined to nip the age discussion in the bud. "Dance with me."

"Yes Ma'am," Jack responded leaping to his feet with alacrity belying his age. The sparkle in his eye threatened to fire off a snappy salute to accompany his verbal response. Sam wisely grabbed hold of the potentially offending hand before that could happen and led her irreverent, wise-acre husband onto the dance floor.

Hours later, the O'Neills were one of only three couples left in Palo. The musicians were winding down after yet another set of mellow, romantic pieces that left Jack and Sam happily in each other's arms, gently swaying to the beat of the music, their breathing synchronized and attuned only to each other.

Dancing was a treat for the pair. With Sam's patient and welcome tutelage, Jack's skills and confidence on the dance floor had skyrocketed over the years. He had to admit, dancing had become one of his favorite ways to romance his wife and a legitimate way to show his affection in public.

The evening had flown by. Whispering sweet nothings in her ear, Jack quietly led Sam from the dance floor.

OoOoOo

"This is different," Sam announced, relishing the quiet in the stateroom as she emerged in her practical, less than alluring "Wonder Woman" nightshirt. After all, they'd both been expecting to share sleeping quarters with their three munchkins for the duration of the trip.

"Nice though, right?" Jack inquired, almost tentatively, hoping Sam wasn't too tired to be with him after a pretty long day.

"More than nice, Jack," she responded, to his delight. Joining her husband in bed, she continued, "If I'd known about tonight, I would've brought something a bit more attractive than this nightshirt."

"I don't know," Jack said. "I've always had a thing for Wonder Woman," he added, as he gathered her tenderly into his arms.

"Really?" Sam asked. "Should I be worried?"

"Only if you're in competition with yourself, Mrs. O'Neill," Jack said.

With that the talking was over. Sam moved to kiss and caress the wonderful man she'd promised to love, honor and cherish for life. Jack readily matched her passion with his own love and desire.

Their lovemaking was tender and from the depths of their hearts. The love they shared was for always.

Much later, the harried parents, now contented lovers, feel asleep in each other's arms.

OoOoOo

(Two hours later, at 0330...)

"Jack, I think someone's knocking on the door," Sam whispered, trying half-heartedly to wake her husband.

Still half asleep, Jack mumbled something and started snoring softly once more.

_Okay_, Sam thought to herself. _I hope there's nothing the matter with the kids. _Pulling herself out of bed and wrapping up in her robe, she padded over to the stateroom door and looked through the spy hole. Teal'c's somber face greeted her and she felt panic rising as she quickly opened the door.

Opening the door, Sam was surprised to find Teal'c holding Jon's little hand. The three-year-old had tears streaming down his face as he threw himself into his mother's waiting arms.

"Want mommy!" he cried quietly into the crook of her neck.

"I am sorry, Samantha. The little one woke with a bad dream and nothing the three of us could do would soothe him. I believe he requires his mother," Teal'c said, as though he'd somehow failed in his duties.

"No problem, Teal'c," she said, smiling her gratitude for her friend's concern. "It's time for my little boy to be back in Mommy's arms for awhile."

With that, Teal'c bowed good night and returned to his remaining charges. Sam smiled at Jon, cuddled in her arms and pressed a kiss to his forehead. "How about you sleep with us for awhile?" she asked.

Jon nodded silently in response, asleep before his head hit the pillow.

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked this chapter. Please review and let me know.

Next two chapters or so will highlight the Frasier/Jackson wedding! Suggestions for what you'd like to see (or at least read) will be gratefully entertained.


	6. Chapter 6 It Took Long Enough

IT TOOK LONG ENOUGH 

"Hey, welcome back," Daniel called from the doorway of Sam's lab. He'd known the O'Neills were returning from their family vacation yesterday, but really didn't expect to see anyone back at work so soon.

"What are you doing here, Sam?" Daniel asked in a teasing tone. "I thought you'd outgrown the 'I don't really have a life stage'."

Sam shot her good friend a mildly annoyed look and replied, "When we got home last night there was a message waiting from General Landry."

"You're kidding," Daniel said, marveling at the way they always seemed to need Sam's expertise for one thing or another.

"I'm afraid not. Seems SG 5 is stuck on P3X972 and it's my job to get them home _yesterday_. So here I am." To Daniel's relief, Sam looked up and smiled softly, saying, "Actually, things are going well. I think I've found what they need to get the gate going on their end. And it's not really that much of an emergency. Major Lassiter says the Alderans have been quite hospitable."

"What time did you get here?" Daniel asked, knowing how Jack hated her putting in lots of extra time these days.

"Early enough, let's leave it at that," she said emphatically. Looking up from her computer program she deftly changed the subject. "Any news about the wedding?"

Sam's question was rewarded with a charming Daniel smile that reached all the way to his eyes.

"All is well," he began. "I think we've got everything covered. Hey, I do have you, Janet and Cassie on the team, so how hard can it be?"

"In that case, you'd better say goodbye so I can finish up and go home to my part of the project," she said, referring to her last minute instructions to the caterers.

"Okay, I know when I'm not wanted," Daniel said, pretending to sulk. "Is Jack coming in today?"

"Actually, he should be pulling in right about now. Why?"

"I think I'll go pester him for awhile," he said with a grin. "Bye, Sam. Really is good to see you back."

OoOoOo

Daniel could take a hint. He knew when Sam was working on something important the worst thing he could do was hang around. Without even trying, he literally ran into Jack. Experiencing his brand of "vacation lag", Jack was on his way to see how Sam was doing with her latest challenge.

"Morning, Jack. Good trip?"

"Yeah, Daniel, great trip," Jack answered sincerely. "The kids are gonna be on a high for a long time. I pity their teachers these next few days."

"Jack, I just came from the lab. Sam still looks pretty busy in there. What do you say we catch up a bit?" Daniel suggested.

"Busy huh? She hasn't come up with the answer yet?" Jack asked. "Vacation must have slowed her down," he said with a grin. "Okay, I know where I'm not needed. Besides, the best man had better get filled in on the latest plans."

"That's the idea, Jack," Daniel replied.

Planning to come back to check on his wife a bit latter, Jack made his way to the mess with Daniel.

"So, do you know where the wedding's going to be yet?" Jack began as they were sitting down with their selected meals.

"As a matter of fact, I do," Daniel replied. Planning the location of the wedding ceremony had been more difficult than anyone anticipated. Now, one week before the most recently scheduled date, Daniel had finally decided on the just the right spot. Jack wasn't a big social planner but even he knew this was pushing it a bit.

"Thank God. Are you sharing the information?" Jack asked.

Daniel and Janet had survived major troubling delays in their wedding plans over the past two years. First Janet had managed to come down with a strange alien bug SG 13 brought home, keeping her out of commission almost 2 months. That unpleasant delay was followed by the usual SGC emergencies, not the least of which was an unexpected detour Daniel took on an expedition to the new Tok'ra homeworld. For a brief time, Daniel, Janet and their friends were beginning to think the wedding wasn't meant to be after all.

"Yes, Jack, I am. We're booked at a ski chalet in Aspen. We have the place for the weekend."

"A ski chalet you say. How did you swing that at the last minute, Danny boy?" he asked, marveling once again at the dumb luck his sometimes flaky friend seemed to have.

"The place belongs to a relative. One of Sarah's cousins I met in England, to be exact. He was more than happy to help us out once he heard how many interruptions Janet and I have had. And it's a gorgeous place, Jack. We'll be taking off after the wedding, but everyone's welcome to stay for the weekend. It's paid for."

"Sounds elegant. What about the kids?" Jack asked, wondering if the wedding had suddenly become an 'adults-only affair'.

"The kids are part of the wedding. Of course they're coming," Daniel answered. "We can't do it without them."

Before they knew it, the groom-to-be and his best man were joined by Hank Landry.

"Hank, good news, we've finally got a location for the wedding!" Jack announced.

"Well it's about time, I'd say. Hope I'm still invited," he quipped, sitting down to join his friends and colleagues.

OoOoOo

Meanwhile, at an undisclosed location …

"The early records show exciting possibilities," the man said, clearly intrigued, as he perused classified documents that did not belong to him.

"You're right of course. It's a shame their original potential has never been exploited," the middle aged woman answered him. She was conflicted about what they were about to set in motion, but determined in her course.

"Do you know whether they're using their abilities now?" the high ranking official inquired.

"I can't say that I do. Their mother has been very closed-mouthed about the children since she left Washington," the man's co-conspirator explained.

"And it seems the situation was confused by Sisko," the man observed with some disgust. "Couldn't keep his focus, could he? These records appear to have been purposefully altered. What a shame; seems we'll need to start the studies over again."

"And how do you propose we do that?" the woman asked. "It was difficult enough to spirit these records away for you. I hardly think the O'Neills are going to volunteer their children as test subjects at this stage of the game."

"Volunteer? Hardly," he snorted. "There are other ways, my dear."

OoOoOo

"Mom, do you know where my shoes are? You know, the ones for wedding," an energetic young voice asked.

With two days before the most important event of her life, Janet Frasier could barely keep track of her own belongings, let alone the attire Cassie had brought with her for the wedding.

Putting on her practiced "mother hat" for a moment, the bride-to-be made her best attempt to be helpful in the midst of her own chaos. "Cass, if you mean the navy blue ones, I think I saw them in the back room under the table."

"Thanks, Mom," Cassie said, coming up to kiss her on the cheek. "Never changes, does it? Here I am working on my PhD and I still need my mother to find my stuff!"

Janet's heart warmed at the comment. Cassie had grown into a beautiful, self-assured, accomplished young woman. Like most mothers, the older woman secretly hoped Cassie would never completely outgrow her need for a mother's love and guidance.

"By the way, Daniel came in when you were in the shower," Cassie said as left to find her shoes. "Now don't keep him waiting."

Janet giggled at the way roles were starting to reverse or at least equalize between herself and her adopted daughter.

"Yes, mother," Janet called after her daughter in a teasing tone.

Making her way to the living room, Janet found Daniel sitting quietly, staring out the window.

"Care to share?" she asked, sitting down beside him.

"What? He responded, slightly startled by her sudden appearance.

"What were you thinking? You looked like you were off in another world," Janet observed, knowing the important parts these "other worlds" of imagination played in her fiancé's persona.

"I was just wondering," he began, gently pulling her closer to his side. "Are you sure you didn't want a big formal wedding? You know, at a church and all. Maybe in the gate room?"

"I thought we'd already talked this to death, Daniel," Janet replied patiently. After all, the couple had ruled out at least a dozen possible locations for the wedding over the past few months. "All of that really isn't us, now is it?"

"I know it's not me, Janet. But I want you to be happy," Daniel said.

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm happier than I've been in a long time," Janet said. "The only thing that could make me happier is finally being married to a certain quirky archeologist."

"It's certainly taken long enough, hasn't it?" Daniel asked.

"No kidding! But in less than forty-eight hours …" she said, her thought interrupted by Daniel's welcome kiss.

TBC

* * *

A/N: Thanks for last chapter's reviews and comments. They helped me structure the rest of this particular piece.

Reviews eagerly awaited!


	7. Chapter 7 The Wedding

THE WEDDING 

"Jack, are you almost ready?" Sam called. "We're due in the lobby in fifteen minutes. You don't want to be late for your best friend's wedding."

Jack came out of the bedroom and joined Sam in the sitting room of their suite. Catching the look on her face, actually a threatened giggle, he said, "Hey, don't look so surprised. I never could tie a tie properly. Are you going to make me beg for help?"

"Of course not," Sam said, in a conciliatory tone. Getting dressed up was not Jack's favorite thing to do. If his friend had allowed BDUs at the wedding, Jack O'Neill would have been a happy man.

As Sam adjusted the tie, Jack reflected, "I suppose I should be grateful Daniel didn't want me in a monkey suit. Could have been worse, right?" he asked, actually more than happy to be sharing best man duties with Teal'c today.

"I don't know," Sam countered. "You looked pretty great in that 'monkey suit' at our wedding."

"That was our wedding. I'd have done anything for my beautiful bride," he said, all of a sudden sporting the intense, yet playful expression she'd come to relish.

Sam had been reflecting on her own wedding over the past few days as she prepared for her best friend's long awaited celebration. "It was a beautiful beginning, wasn't it?" she said dreamily. Before she knew it, Sam was in her husband arms, tightly held against Jack's chest, his face in her hair.

"Nice as this is Jack, if we don't get a move on Cassie's going to send a posse looking for us," Sam said, only half kidding. Cassie, bless her heart, had already been a big help with the three children, while Sam, as matron of honor, had fussed and assisted Janet as best she could.

Obviously disappointed, but looking the part of the responsible, dapper best man, Jack kissed Sam and went off to join the groom while his wife made her way to the bride's room.

OoOoOo

Knocking softly, Sam entered to find Janet and Cassie deep in conversation. They looked up as she came in, both smiling widely.

"I wondered if I'd have to come looking for you, Sam. After all, it is about time to get started you know," Cassie said.

"Looks like out little girl is taking charge of everything, doesn't it, Sam," Janet observed, kissing her adopted daughter gently on the forehead.

"That it does, Janet," Sam said, sharing her friend's pride in the young woman they'd rescued from another world so very long ago. "She is right, though. It's finally time for you to marry Daniel. Let's go."

OoOoOo

Moments later, the wedding party arrived outside the great room of the chalet. Soft chamber music drifted out to welcome them as they looked into the warm inviting atmosphere of the great room with its vaulted ceilings and strategically placed skylights. The tenor of the music changed to announce the bride's arrival as the youngest members of the party slowly entered the room. Daniel and his best men waited patiently for them, positioned to the side of a huge stone fireplace. Guests rose to their feet in anticipation.

Grace led the small entourage. For Aunt Janet, the precocious third grader, normally a bit of a tomboy, had agreed to wear a frilly pink dress. Set off by delicate pink flowers carefully woven into her shoulder length blond hair, the little girl looked like a fairy princess as she walked into the large room scattering rose petals in front of her. She was followed by the O'Neill boys, decked out in matching navy blue suits, the same shade as their father's. Jake, entrusted with the rings, had volunteered to shepherd his little brother down the aisle. When the two boys reached the center of the room where Jack was waiting, Jake solemnly handed the ring box to Jon, just as they had practiced. The younger boy proudly handed the rings to his father for safe keeping.

Cassie came next, dressed in a dark raspberry cocktail length dress with spaghetti straps. Sam, as matron of honor, followed close behind, her dress identical in style to Cassie's but in a royal blue color that set off her eyes perfectly.

Just as he was appreciating how great Sam looked in the same style dress his twenty- something niece was wearing, Jack heard a sharp intake of breath from Daniel, now standing slightly off to his right. Janet had arrived. Standing alone, eschewing the selection of a male candidate to "give her away", the petite bride was stunning. Dressed in a tailored, off the shoulder white gown, a simple strand of pearls at her neck and flowers in her hair, Janet Frasier, soon to be Jackson, was the picture of understated beauty. Her eyes met Daniel's as she followed Sam into the great room, smiling happily.

As Janet joined Daniel to stand before the SGC chaplain who'd gladly agreed to officiate today, they were so caught up in thoughts of each other that they barely noticed the joyful smiles on their friend's faces. After a few introductory comments from Chaplain Gray, Janet and Daniel were invited to speak their vows.

OoOoOo

The reception was delightful, elegant in its simplicity. Set in the warm, nurturing atmosphere of the chalet with its huge floor to ceiling windows affording a glorious view of the snow covered slopes, the huge stone fireplace blazed intensely as guests greeted the newly married couple.

Though Jack had shared best man honors with Teal'c, he'd been glad to accept the assignment of toasting the newlyweds. After all he thought, maybe saying a few nice things now would forestall the need for another eulogy for his good friend anytime in the near future.

Raising his ceremonial glass to get everyone's attention, he began.

"For those of you who don't know me, I'm not a big fan of public speaking… or ties," Jack said, loosening the offending piece of apparel which suddenly had become a bit too tight. Seeing restrained laughter and a shake of the head from his good friend, Jack continued. "But for Daniel, I'll make an exception. Actually, I've made a lot of exceptions for Daniel over the years. First of all was my distrust of scientists and academics. Well that one went down the tubes pretty quick. Between my beautiful wife and Dr. Jackson here, I've had to give up that particular prejudice," he said, sparing a warm smile for Sam.

"Still, Daniel was a challenge. Those first few years I spent a lot of time bringing him to the infirmary to get patched up after one or the other misadventure. Now that I think of it, I'm the one responsible for these two getting together," he said proudly. "After all, Doc Frasier probably saw this guy more often than any of her other patients." This declaration elicited the appropriate roar of laughter from everyone who'd served with the accident prone archeologist.

After a few more well chosen words offered by the best man, it was Sam's turn to toast the bride.

"Janet, I am so happy for you. I know how long you've waited for this day. And heaven knows you and Daniel have weathered enough delays to frustrate most anyone else. But the two of you are meant to be," she said, smiling warmly at the newly married couple. "And I wish both of you all the happiness in the world."

OoOoOo

While everyone was dancing and otherwise enjoying themselves, Grace wandered off by herself to find her favorite delicacies on the buffet table – black olives.

She was a little surprised when one of the caterers struck up a conversation with her.

"Hello honey," he said pleasantly. "I'll bet you were in the wedding, am I right?"

"Yes, I was," Grace answered politely. "How did you know?"

"You're wearing a very pretty dress. Are you related to the bride?"

"She's my Aunt Janet," Grace responded. "Do you know her?"

"No, I just work here. But I am a good friend of your mother's."

"You know my Mommy?" By now there were very few guests at the buffet tables as the dancing had begun.

"I sure do. She tells me you are a very smart little girl. Maybe you can help me figure something out," he suggested.

"Okay. How can I help?" Grace asked innocently, ready to help a friend of her Mommy.

"Well I found a puppy just outside the hotel before I came in and it looks like he's stuck in the hole he dug. Do you think you could help me get him loose?"

"A puppy? I'd really like to see him, but I have to ask my Mom," Grace said.

"It looks like your parents are dancing right now. Let's not bother them," the man said. "I'll bet you can get the puppy out before they miss you."

"I don't think so," Grace said, starting to doubt the man and remembering what her daddy had told her about going with strangers. She really would have to ask her parents before she helped the man and the puppy. "I'll be right back," she said, running off to the dance floor, certain mommy and daddy would want to know where she was going.

In a flash, the little fairy princess had scampered off to her mother's side, easily getting her attention as she called her name. At the look of urgency in their little girl's eyes, Jack and Sam immediately left the dance floor and walked Grace over to their table where the boys were sitting with Teal'c.

"Mommy, I met a friend of yours and he needs some help," Grace said excitedly. "He said there's a puppy outside and wants me to help him. Can I go with him?" she asked.

Sam looked at Jack just seconds before he motioned Teal'c to his side. "Where is this man, Grace?"

"Over with all the food, Daddy. He works here. He has a white uniform and everything," Grace supplied helpfully.

The two men took off like a shot, leaving Sam with the three children. The music continued as if nothing had happened, but Sam instinctively knew this was just the beginning of events that would change their lives forever.

* * *

A/N: Feedback would be much appreciated. Please write reviews. Hope readers are still interested.

There is one more chapter planned for this installment of the story and then, "life goes on".


	8. Chapter 8 All I Want for Christmas

_A/N: This final chapter of Life Goes On takes place about one month after Janet and Daniel's wedding._

* * *

ALL I WANT FOR CHRISTMAS

The familiar lyrics drifted softly from the family room as Jack and Sam cuddled together by the fireplace, singing along with the latest vocal rendition of White Christmas. Outside, the yard was appropriately whitened by the heaviest Christmas Eve snow Colorado Springs had seen in five years.

It was a peaceful sight. Seeing this couple together in their quiet, secure home, merrily decorated for the season, it was difficult to imagine the sometimes dangerous, stress-filled lives they led. Indeed, tonight, the O'Neills had nearly forgotten the ongoing search for one or more still unidentified strangers who seemed to be stalking their children. After all, it was Christmas Eve, and for a few magical moments, all was right with the world.

It was almost midnight now. Husband and wife cherished this time together, especially on this very special night. After playing Santa yet again, Jack would have been happy to call it a day an hour or so ago, but he had the feeling there was something Sam wanted to tell him. Actually, he was beginning to get a bit concerned.

Traditionally, Jack and Sam exchanged gifts on Christmas Eve once the children were "nestled snug in their beds". This year, Jack had surprised Sam with a lovely pendant version of a mother's ring, sporting the birthstones of each of their three children.

He'd been unprepared for the strength of Sam's reaction. Sure, she'd exclaimed over the beauty of the exquisite piece of jewelry, but there was definitely something more behind the tears that slowly gathered in her eyes. She'd kissed him sweetly and asked him to hold her. As she relaxed in his arms, Jack could feel her holding tight to the necklace he'd fastened about her neck just moments ago.

He was grateful when Sam began to stir, pulling away just enough to sit up and face him. She leaned in gently to stroke his face, smiling all the while.

"I have a present for you too, Jack," she began. "I wasn't sure how to tell you about it at first, but I think I'm ready now."

"Good, you had me a little worried there," he said, trying to keep it light. "I thought maybe old Santa had left some coal in my stocking this year," pointing to the family stockings hung on the mantle.

"I think we're going to need another stocking next year," Sam said softly, watching as her meaning dawned on her husband.

"You're not talking about getting that puppy Jake wants, are you?" Jack stated, more than asked, carefully watching his wife's face.

"Nope, not exactly," Sam said tentatively.

"I thought we couldn't …"

"Have any more babies?" Sam completed Jack's thought. "So did I. Seems I'm not as old as I thought I was. As Janet says, 'surprise'."

"Wow, you can say that again!" Jack said, a gentle smile creeping onto his face.

Sam studied her husband intently. "I'm sorry. I know I told you …"

"Sorry? Sam, there's nothing for you to be sorry about," Jack said, gently holding Sam by her shoulders. "We're having a baby! That's a good thing, right?"

Finally a small smile lit Sam's face as she took in the happiness of her husband. "So we're ready for a fourth little munchkin?"

"Yeahsureyabetcha!" Jack said happily, pulling Sam towards him gently for a kiss.

As they slowly ended the embrace, Sam couldn't help but notice a change in Jack's expression.

"What is it?" Sam asked.

"It's just… well…it occurred to me, maybe you don't want this baby. After all, you had some pretty hard months last time. I wouldn't blame you if you didn't want to go through that again."

Sam took a few seconds to consider her response, encouraged by the unwavering love and support she saw in Jack's eyes. "Honestly, I wasn't planning on another child, Jack," Sam said sincerely as she continued to sit close to the man she loved. "But this morning, when Janet told me I was pregnant, I was so happy. I could hardly wait to tell you. Then I remembered, you weren't planning on this either."

"Ever hear of Plan B, Carter?" he asked with his familiar smirk.

Rewarded with a giggle and his favorite smile, Jack O'Neill continued. "My only concern is for you, Sam. I want you to be healthy. I don't want to see you suffer like last time."

"I think Janet and I have that covered. We know what might happen this time around. We're prepared and if necessary we can treat the depression earlier. _If_ it becomes an issue again, and that's a big 'if'. Frankly, I'm not planning another trip to save the world or another pre-term delivery, you know."

"Glad to hear it Mrs. O'Neill," Jack replied. "And another thing…"

"What's that?"

"I love this baby already," he said.

Sam simply smiled at him adoringly, grateful at her core for the faithful husband and father she'd chosen over ten years ago.

"Thank you for the most wonderful Christmas gift ever, Sam," he said. Clearly, come what may, this fourth little O'Neill would be welcomed with open arms.

The End

* * *

A/N: As I said at the beginning, Life Goes On was intended as a transition piece. It covered some important family events for the O'Neills and has set the stage for the next part of the Alone series.

Thanks for reading. Hope you come back for Part 8, which I'm hoping to start soon.


End file.
